Journey through Kalos!
by Yamagogger
Summary: Made by me and a good friend of mine, witness the journey of two Pokemon Trainers! Samantha Moonlight and Joshua Rouge! they'll have to face many challenges, including their own feelings!
**Journey Through Kalos!**

 **Chapter 1: Dream or reality?!**

 **Made by: Yamagogger and her friend :3**

The crowd roared as they watched the two pokemon trainers duke it out! It was like a gladiator battle! There was plenty of roars, cheers and screams, wanting to see Pokemon from the smallest totodiles to the biggest of Wailords battle each other for the championship! There was two Pokemon trainers, Joshua Rouge and Samantha Moonlight! They were legendary Pokemon Trainers who knew how to battle to their fullest! It was a beautiful symphony of Pokemon moves!

There on one side was a black-haired, red-eyed pokemon trainer, he wore a black jacket with a grey undershirt. Black tennis shoes along with long white socks, black shorts which had red pockets, this black and red wardrobe really represented the cool and hot-tempered demeanor of the teenage trainer. He'd wear a metallic-looking pokeball connected to a long string around his neck. People didn't ever see him use it, so it was thought to be nothing more than a necklace.

On the other side was a long blonde-haired girl with sky blue eyes, wearing a lavender shirt that bared her midriff, she wore long lavender pants along with shin-high black boots, around her neck was a blue scarf that was tied around her neck so it won't move wildly whenever she moved, she carried a big and expensive looking bag. Her clothes and general attitude. made her look pompous and arrogant, despite this...She was wearing an adorable baby blue flower pin on her golden blonde locks, making her seem cute and bubbly.

"Go! Drapion! Crunch!" Samantha ordered the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon! It roared as a response as its fangs suddenly glowed an aura of dark grey, charging up against Joshua's Lucario, wanting to knock it out quickly.

"Lucario, block it with Bone Rush!" Joshua's Lucario formed a large bone out of energy and used it to stop Drapion's fangs, it was successful! Blocking the biting jaws of the Ogre Scorpion with its bone weapon. "Good job, now Power-up Punch!" Lucario took one of it's hands off the Bone weapon and punched Drapion in the torso, breaking their hold. The bone dissipated after the attack, and Lucario's body momentarily flashed red, Attack Boost!

Drapion roared in rage, similar to his owner, Samantha Moonlight who was seething in rage, she pulled out her Pokemon.

"Enough fooling around! I'm going to crush you! Golurk! Come on out!" She said as she threw the Pokemon, replacing the Ogre Scorpion with the ghostly giant, it roared loudly as it towered over Josh's Lucario. Lucario looked scared.

"Snap out of it 'Rio!' Jump back and use Aura Sphere!" Lucario jumped back 8 feet, charged the Aura Sphere, and fired it. Samantha and her Golurk laughed loudly, the Aura sphere going completely through the Ghostly Giant Pokemon.

"You Silly Goose you! My Golurk is a ghost type! Meaning that any fighting-type move is nothing for me and my Golem! Hahaha!" She laughed arrogantly as her Golurk laughed with her, doing several poses as the crowd cheered its species name.

"W-what? Grr...Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Lucario ran at Golurk with another long bone made of energy. It hit golurk multiple times causing it to stumble and become dazed, Samantha quickly gasped as she realized what was going to happen, so she retaliated.

"Golurk! Crush him with a Dynamic Punch!" Golurks fist glowed an aura of red and blue as it roared, charging up the powerful punch as it charged up to the Aura Pokemon and knocked it to the ground, on its back, weakened and confused.

"No, Lucario! Grr, come back!" Joshua brought the battle-damaged Lucario back and sent out his next Pokemon...

"Go! Arcanine!" Josh said as the blazing quadruped lept out of its Pokeball, staring down Golurk with vicious eyes. Samantha's Golurk didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest as it momentarily flashed blue, it even folded its arms arrogantly, similarly masking its owner.

"Arcanine here has the ability Intimidate! Your Golurk is weakened!"

"It doesn't matter, Golem! Smash this Arcanine with an Ice Punch!" Golurk's hand was suddenly encased in ice, blasting off as it tried to smash the Arcanine with a fistful of ice. It hit! Arcanine seemed wounded by the super-effective move.

"That's a hard-hitting move...but it's weakened from Arcanine's intimidate. Now use Roar!" Arcanine let out a large howl, knocking the giant Golurk back into it's pokeball. Samantha was outraged.

"WHAT?! GRRRR!" She said as she stomped her feet, quickly going for another Pokeball, she was hesitant to use it…

"Fine! Come on out…" She was silent for a moment before she murmured out the name of the Pokemon.

"Dunsparce…" The Pokemon came out of its ball, it seemed to yawn as it was clear that it was sleeping, the crowd seemed to giggle from the appearance of the Dunsparce in a professional Pokemon Battling league, in a tournament for Arceus's sakes!

"I was hoping for Drapion but alright…Arcanine, Flame Charge!" Arcanine ignited it's fur and charged full-speed at Samantha's Dunsparce, Samantha could hear the laughs of the crowd, why would a professional Pokemon trainer use such a weak Pokemon like a Dunsparce? Samantha blushed deeply as her Dunsparce nonchalantly dodged the Arcanine.

"Erm...Umm yeah...Dunsparce…" Samantha said as she wondered why she even caught one to begin with...

"What? Arcanine, Flame Charge again!" Arcanine charged at it again, its face showing frustration. The Dunsparce once again dodged it, not really doing the dodging with any real genuine effort.

Arcanine ran back to Joshua's side.

"Buddy, it's standing still, how are you missing?" Arcanine looked disheartened.

"Aww, don't be like that, here." Josh looked around in his bag and took out a capsule.

"Item: X Speed!" Arcanine ate the capsule and momentarily flashed orange, speed boost!

"What?! You can use items!? Isn't that illegal in professional Pokemon battles?!" Samantha hastily questioned as Dunsparce was focusing more on some pretty nearby flowers than the actual battle…

"Potions aren't allowed, but X items are permitted in this special rules 3v3. Now Arcanine charge at him again!" Arcanine charged at Dunsparce with incredible speed.

"WHAT!? Erm...Dunsparce...Use...Headbutt!" Samantha ordered the slacker Dunsparce, it yawned before actually doing the move, colliding with the Arcanine. Arcanine was pushed back by the impact, and Dunsparce was knocked into the air.

"It's gonna be less effective damage-wise, but i'll still get my speed boost from that Flame Charge!" Arcanine flashed orange.

"Now use Bite!" Arcanine ran, leapt, and caught the Dunsparce in the air. It quickly bit down on the Dunsparce.

"Noooo!" Samantha said as her Dunsparce was knocked out in one single bite, she sighed sadly as she returned the Pokemon.

"Darn it...Why can't you be my Ace Pokemon Dunny" she said as she switched to Drapion, Samantha sighed once more...

"Alright, Arcanine!' Nice work!" Josh pet Arcanine, making the pokemon smile. Arcanine energetically ran around, enjoying it's immense speed and preparing itself for it's next opponent.

"Drapion, hah, that'll be easy." Josh exclaimed proudly, his Arcanine bolstering that same expression.

"No it won't! Drapion! Crunch!" Drapion roared as its fangs glowed once more.

"Flame Charge!" Arcanine ignited once more and ran into Drapion, in the middle of the impact, Drapion's fangs were able to chomp down on Arcanine. Both Pokemon went apart, badly injured.

"No! Arcanine!" Josh said as his Arcanine was struggling to even stand up, Samantha's Drapion, on the other hand wasn't as badly wounded, the Ogre Scorpion roared violently as its claws scraped against each other as an attempt to look intimidating.

"Time to end this Drapion! Shadow Slash!" Samantha said as Drapion's claws glowed black and grey, it roared violently as it charged against the injured Arcanine with its four legs, Josh had to think quickly...

"Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!"

Arcanine, in a last-ditch effort, ran at Drapion quicker than the human eye could see. When Arcanine came back into vision, it collapsed on the ground, with a dark claw mark on its chest. Samantha and Josh were utterly speechless, it was clear who was the victor in this confrontation, Samantha cheered her heart out as Josh took out a Pokeball colored blue, not a great ball, but a blue-colored Pokeball.

"Go! 'Rio!" He brought out Lucario once more, it growled seeing Drapion once more. Samantha realized that her Golurk didn't defeat the Lucario…

"We've both got one out of the game, but not for long…"

"What do you mean by that?! Grrrr...nevermind that! Drapion! Use your Fire Fang attack!"

"Lucario! Close Combat!" Lucario hit Drapion with a barrage of punches to its torso, but the Ogre scorpion pokemon inched itself closer and closer. Close to fainting, Drapion bit down on Lucario's shoulder in a deadly fire fang attack. Lucario's eyes widened, taking immense damage from the super-effective move. Both trainers gasped as both Pokemon fell to the ground, fainting. The crowd roared loudly from the memorable confrontation between the two pokemon.

"Seems like it's down to the final Pokemon, may the best trainer win" Josh said to a visibly angry Samantha, it was clear that this is the final battle between Pokemon, Samantha already showed all of her Pokemon, brandishing the massive Golurk, Josh hadn't showcased his third one yet. Josh, with a grin, pulled the metallic Pokeball off of his necklace and said:

"It's time for my Ace! Go! BISHOP!" Joshua threw the metallic pokeball high into the air, a pokemon emerged out of it somewhat blocking the sun's light as it jumped up. It dropped to the ground doing a cool kneeling pose, revealing itself as Bisharp! The crowd erupted in cheer after seeing this impressive display.

"What!? Bisharp!? This is going to be easy! Golem is part ground! Crush him Golem with a Earthquake!" Golurk roared loudly as it slammed its fist on the ground, creating a massive earthquake. Bisharp stumbled, taking a lot of damage. Joshua and Bisharp had vicious looks in their eyes, both knowing their next attack.

"Bishop's level is incredibly high, recently he was able to learn a certain move….the one kit, K.O move that only certain pokemon are able to learn. It's time to show you the power we've gotten from years together training... Bishop!" Bisharp's arms glowed, his and Joshua's faces looking vicious.

"No matter! Golem and I have a bond that's even stronger than that! Golem...Dynamic Punch!" the Golurk roared as he charged up a punch, creating an aura of red and blue around its stone fist, Samantha folded her arms as Golem waited for Bishop to make his move.

"...Guillotine…." Joshua muttered as Bisharp dashed at Golurk and did a fatal slash at its torso.

Samantha was utterly speechless as the mighty Golem fell down on the ground, fainted, Samantha then started to cry, it was clear that she gave her all and yet still failed, the crowd started to laugh at her misfortune, Joshua's expression quickly changed into a remorseful frown.

"That was a good battle, Sammy.." Joshua said as he hugged the crying girl.

"I'm sorry it had to end that way.."

"Please be a dream...please be a dream…" Sammy said to herself as an attempt to disway her sense of dignity when everyone was booing and laughing at her.

Sammy then suddenly heard something out of the ordinary...she could barely make it out to be Joshua's voice.

"...Hey...hey, Sammy! Wake up, Sammy!" Joshua was shaking her semi-gently, this caused her to yelp in surprise as she woke up from sleep.

"What happened…I had this nightmare where I was having a pokemon battle with you!" She said as she placed a hand on her head.

"Already excited for the big day, now are you? Hahaha, lucky 'Rio here doesn't know wake-up slap!" Joshua said with a big smile as his Riolu was beside him. Samantha got up from her bed and Joshua started walking downstairs.

"Now get ready, Sammy, today we're getting you a pokemon and starting our trainer adventure!"

"Wait a second, it wasn't a nightmare! It was an amazing dream...Because I had pokemon to begin with!" Samantha said as she pouted, she wanted a Drapion, a Golurk and admittedly a Dunsparce…Samantha smiled and got ready. This was the start of an amazing Journey Through Kalos!


End file.
